The Strangest Thing of All
by Be Obscene
Summary: After being exposed to a weird gas, monster hunter Nancy Wheeler and her mother Karen begin having very taboo feelings about each other and it all ties back to the lab and its experiments. Very mature with lots of sexual content and messed up moments. Nancy/Karen SMUT. AU but still 80's.
1. Chapter 1

**An obvious AU to season 1. Nancy will be 18 and season 3 characters such as Robin will appear. I thought I'd revisit a crossover with Cabin in the Woods. Two different but similar groups of scientists working underground. This is also based on the artwork of Nancy made by Shadman on his website Shadbase (Go there if you are brave). This is a mature story and deals with expicilt themes so you might want to rethink. Though there are moments of fluff and no violence just SMUT. This is all fiction. The actresses who portray the characters are not related and are over the age of 18. Have fun. I will continue more with this story very soon!**

1:15AM. Karen Wheeler couldn't remember the last time she'd been up past this ungodly hour. She did her best sneaking the car keys and creeping through the house not waking her husband Ted or children Mike or Holly. Her oldest, Nancy had snuck out; she had become very rebellious, something she'd feared but understood at her age. She knew she had gone out to some party several nights ago. She seen her hanging around Johnathsn Byers, a boy she didn't know much about only that his kid brother was friends with her son. Will Byers had gone missing but he wasn't the only one, Nancy's best friend Barb also vanished without a trace. Of course with the cops in this town Karen knew any kind of crime solving would move slower than molasses.

She drove slowly. She watched Nancy go into a green station wagon with the Byers boy. There was something off about the whole thing. She had first seen them loading things into the trunk at the camping and hunting store earlier that day. Nancy wasn't exactly the caming type but being a young woman she could only imagine what kind of camping she'd be doing. Though she could've sworn she'd seen her holding a baseball bat with nails or something sticking out of it, a bear trap and cans of gasoline. What was this Johnathan Byers into?

She thought she knew Nancy but now she was keeping things from her. She told her to come to her and talk, ever since she was 16 when she knew how things were changing for her.

She turned her headlights off when they got on to a dirt road. This was getting scary. She wasn't sure if they knew she was following them or not on the lone road. They were going up hill. Bumpy driving. Where could they be going? Was this an ideal place for teenagers to make out?

She slowed to a crawl. They were meeting someone. Two more teenagers in a blue sedan. They looked kind of familiar. The boy was fairly tall and good looking and the girl, very panicked and antsy. Karen watched them gather things from the station wagon. They headed up a path with flashlights. The only thing she was aware of in that direction was that facility, something the government had for some kind of military testing; she never tried to learn anything else about it, most people in town were kept in the dark, maybe no one cared or just didn't want to know what was really happening.

* * *

Nancy, Johnathan Byers, Steve Harrington and Robin Buckley headed up the path with their backpacks. All of them had never really so much as spoke a word to each other before all of these strange happenings around Hawkings.

On the night of Steve's party, which he had invited Nancy to, Barbara Holland had been abducted while everyone had left and Steve had Nancy were alone up in his room. What took Barb they found out from Johnathan who had been taking pictures that night around the property. A monster. Plain and simple terms. Robin had also been tracking it, leading to their team up. It was able to move almost like a human but preferred to be on all fours. It was this slimy thing with no eyes but all mouth, its entire head would open up revealing a nightmare of teeth like a venus fly trap.

The lab was responsible for this thing. Not its creation but unleashing it. It didn't obey the rules of their world, it came from another dimension, something that was like a darker version of what things were in their reality. Something told them that there would be more. Their sole plan was a rescue mission but secretly at least to Nancy and Robin was to burn this place to the ground.

"You remember the bolt cutters?" Robin asked Nancy and Johnathan.

"...yeah," Johnathan said nervously as they got closer.

Their plan was to go through a pipe that led into the underground of the lab. It wasn't the sewer system but it was definitely releasing some kind of waste. The smell was a bit harder to get past than they originally anticipated. Like rotten eggs. Steve handled breaking through the chain link fence covering the pipe they would walk through while everyone else covered their noses and mouths.

Karen was too late to stop the group from sneaking in. At first she had no idea where they went until she saw the pipe and the cut in the fence. All she could think of was 'the gull on these kids'. When she was that age she'd be sneaking into a movie or something.

* * *

Inside of the dark and dank basement the teens found storage boxes and lab equipment that didn't look made in the U.S; a lot of stuff they couldn't describe.

This was insane they all knew this to a degree but Nancy was convinced Barb was still alive. It wouldn't be long until guards were alerted to them but they were hoping to make a break before then. Robin had scored blueprints which she never really explained how she came across but they were good enough. They knew there was a laboratory big enough to be holding something massive.

Against Karen's better judgement she went inside to find Nancy. She wanted an explanation. Was this some kind of gang and this was her initiation? If this was all over some boy and they were just to do some vandalism for approval she was going to kill her. She thought this place was disgusting and whoever was in charge of sanitary wasn't doing their job. Her eyes watered so badly from the smell she wasn't even sure what hallway she turned to.

* * *

"Shit!" Steve yelled.

"This way!" Nancy called to the others as the armed guards chased after them down the blindingly white hallway.

Not even five minutes there and everything turned into an absolute shit show. The group split up, scrambling about as men in gas masks chased after them. Nancy caught a quick glimpse of gurneys up another hallway, her gut telling her to go back there but there were now three guards with guns behind her. She caught up to Steve and Robin and told them to go back that way, she'd cause a distraction. They did so even though it seemed like it was every man for themselves. They swooped to the left and Nancy went to the right.

Nancy whistled at the guards then took a swing with her bat at the nearest window. The guards stopped in their tracks, acting disturbed by the one she had chosen. She hardly made a crack in it so she tried the door. They pleaded with her not to enter. The big 'CLASSIFIED PERSONNEL ONLY' sign didn't stop her.

She busted through the door and went inside thinking they'd follow her but no one did. It seemed like a dead end all dark and grimy like she was back in the basement. She found a huge reactor. A ton of cables snaked out on the hard floor leading to what looked like a giant archway. That thing must come through it.

Nancy didn't know she was being watched on camera. Some white lab coat wearing men were watching everything safely in the comfort of their panic room since the breach happened. Brenner, the head of the whole laboratory watched the teenage girl sleuth around.

"I wonder why it hasn't taken her yet." He looked to another camera showing the creature in corner that Nancy hadn't checked yet.

"Should we send someone in there?" An assistant asked.

Brenner held out a hand, he just noticed Karen walking up the hallway and to the door Nancy came through. "Not yet."

Nancy gripped her bat, the hairs on the back of her neck curled up. Someone was walking up behind her. She raised the bat high and spun around.

"Nancy what on Earth are you doing?!"

"Mom?!" Nancy jumped back, "What are you doing here?!"

"You better explain to me what's going on!"

Nancy slapped a palm in her face, "There's no time to explain! You have to get out of here!"

"No WE are getting out of here!"

The creature was getting antsy, the men in lab coats knew that the women's hostility would only make it aggressive. Brenner worked the controls. A purplish gas filled the room with the three.

A female assistant watched in confused horror, "Sir are you sure?"

"We need to calm things down," he insisted.

Just as Karen was ready to drag Nancy out of there by the collar, the gas hit her and everything for a lack of a better word turned 'Groovy'.

"Whoa...," Karen said, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she never felt so flighty in her life.

Nancy watched on confused as her mother acted like she was in slow motion.

"Mom what are you...," then the gas hit her, "...Whoa..."

Their nostrils flared, the gas had a strange aroma but was very inviting. Both needed the other for balance, they had this endless feeling of falling. They stared into space all dopey. When they both came back to looking at each other they both laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. Brenner observed the creature; it was liking what it was seeing.

Both felt like airheads, all rational thinking was quickly gone. They carried on holding onto each other and slurring their words like a pair of drunken fools.

"What are we doing here?" Karen laughed.

Nancy struggled to recollect, "I...I...I can't remember," Nancy said dumbfounded. They both laughed some more. Nancy forgot she was holding the baseball bat with bent nails, she noticed how scary close it was to her face. "Whoa! Haha!"

"What were you planning on doing with that thing?" She held one of Nancy's fingerless gloved hands.

"Hm..can't remember."

"Are you in a gang?" Karen asked this not so much concerned but oddly happy.

"Maybe I joined a really violent baseball team," she giggled, "Oh! Now I remember. Monster hunting!"

"Monster hunting?" Karen sneered, "My daughter?"

Nancy posed with the bat, "Don't worry, Mom, I'll protect you," she said in a masculine voice.

"Oh my," Karen said cheekily while playing with her hair carelessly, "Are you going to save me from the big bad monster?"

Karen rubbed Nancy's back. That big jacket she had on. It had to go. Nancy threw down the bat and gave Karen a hug. Karen rubbed her face into Nancy's. They eskimo-kissed, laughing as their noses bumped one anothers. Nancy surprised Karen with a kiss on the cheek.

"Someone's getting affectionate" Karen said, feeling swoon.

These feelings inside both of them were brewing. It was like being in a relaxing dream that made all of their cares and worries disappear. But there was something more. There was this feeling that made their stomachs swell and their hearts race. They were sweating. In heat. These feelings were bubbling to the surface.

"You must be so hot in this silly thing," Karen said, unzipping the jacket.

"Always looking out for me," Nancy smiled devilishly.

"Someone has to."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Nance?"

"Can I kiss you?" Nancy bit her bottom lip as it quivered.

Karen placed a hand over her heart, taken by the request, "Yes of course."

They had no boundaries anymore, no morals just pure emotion; this gas was creating lust and nothing else. Their bodies didn't care if this was right or wrong and their minds had since left the building.

Both leaned forward, their eyelids droopy, lips puckered; of course Nancy wasn't quite tall enough to reach so Laren had to bend. Their eyes closed it started as just an innocent liplock. They both shuddered, the exchange of saliva was enough to set fireworks off in their heads. Karen grabbed Nancy firmly into her, pressing her chest up against her, swaying her body. Nancy moved with her, her hands around her waist moved downward, clasping around her buttocks.

Both ended the kiss but one helping proved not enough, they needed more. Neither needed to ask permission. Open mouths. Tongues out. Neither were aware of how close the creature was getting to watch the show...or Robin for that matter.

Robin had run back to look for Nancy and encountered the same guards she did. She had seen as soon as she came in what looked like Nancy and her mother hugging. She was about to happily report that they found Barb but was too mortified to speak. She crouched down and hid behind some boxes. 'Nancy Wheeler and her MOTHER?' Robin always thought of Nancy as some prissy bookworm but never thought of her like this! Robin herself was a closeted lesbian but this to her was some 'Crazy-Shit'.

Karen lifted Nancy up in her arms for some serious tongue lashing. Nancy hugged her with her legs wrapped around her waist. Nancy's coat was off and discarded on the floor but now that blouse had to go. Nancy stared down at Karen's chest. She was dressed so Conservatively with her tight top hugging her body. Nancy just wanted to tear it off like wrapping paper.

"You want to see them don't you, Nance?" Karen said sweetly.

"Am I allowed?" Nancy looked so eager and adorable.

"I want you to," Karen said, kissing her tenderly.

Sweat dripped down her forehead as the little deviant shakily unbuttoned her top.

"You're just like your father," Karen said, smiling with pride.

Robin was too shocked to move, she covered her mouth with a hand and trembled at the obscene sight. Why were they doing this and why were they acting like idiots?

Karen's top was opened, her large cleavage was peeking out of a purple bra. Nancy's eyes were wide open. Her tongue hanged out of her mouth like a cartoon dog. Karen laughed.

"If you can get my bra off they're all yours."

Nancy groaned, "These straps are so tricky."

Nancy whined as she struggled to unhook it. Robin looked on, curious despite the fact she should really be getting a move on here because they were all still in danger; but how often do you get to see Mrs Wheeler's breasts?

Finally after cursing herself Nancy got the bra off and the first thing she thought of doing was putting these pale melons in her mouth. Karen threw her head back as Nanvy sucked on her heavenly pink nipples. She ran her tongue all over the breasts like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh that's nice!" Karen said aloud, "You're such a good girl!"

"These are so lovely," Nancy drooled. Robin saw her tear up a little which disturbed her but in some strange way found funny.

Nancy finished by giving both boobs a tender kiss. She looked up at her mother and pouted childishly with her bottom lip stuck out.

"My child what's wrong?" Karen asked, touching Nancy's face firmly.

"My boobs aren't this big! How come? That's so unfair!"

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sure you will some day. Besides I'm sure yours are just darling."

They smiled at each other so perversely. Robin thought it was sick but was not budging. While Karen struggled to get Nancy out of that ridiculous blouse she had on the monster approached. Robin gasped.

Karen set Nancy down and faced the thing with her boobs out. Nancy picked up the bat and remained at her side. Instead of acting all that scared they seemed annoyed.

"Wow he's a big fella isn't he?" Karen said, scaling him up and down.

"He's not so scary," Nancy laughed mockingly; she noticed how it was watching Karen's chest as her boobs lightly wobbled. "He has good taste."

Karen looked down at her breasts and acted bashfully, "Oh my."

"You like these, Mr Monster?" Nancy grabbed at Karen's breasts, squeezing and playing with them for its amusement. The monster watched this with such interest it almost paid no mind to its surroundings.

An alarm went off. Nancy and Karen covered their ears; it was like being in a submarine. The monster remained unfazed but once a heavy group of armed guards filed in the room it was not pleased; it was forced to retreat back to its home through the archway. Robin sprang into action and got the women out of there, picking up Karen's shirt and bra as she pushed.

"Move! Move!"

Karen and Nancy began to think more clearly, their senses coming back to them. Everything that just happened was a blur and they could both feel quite the migraine coming.

"Ugh!" Nancy stressed.

"What's going on? Why aren't I wearing a bra?" Karen was appalled, learning her top half was naked with only her off blouse covering her front. Robin handed her her bra back.

"Forget it we have to leave now!" Robin urged.

"...Barb...," said Nancy, holding her head in pain.

"We've got Barb, she's out of it but ok!" Robin shouted, grabbing her arm.

Steve and Johnathan with Barb dressed in a hospital gown in their arms ran up to them shouting hysterically. "Guys we have to go! This place is probably gonna blow!" Steve pushed them forward. Nancy saw Johnathan carrying a gas can; their plan was to blow this place to hell and that's exactly what they were gonna do. They could see smoke billowing up the hall. In a mad frenzy they got out of there. They could hear explosions, people screaming.

Nancy, Karen and Barb couldn't tell what was going on because the next thing they knew they were in the back of the station wagon watching the entire laboratory burn in a beautiful but scary orange, red and purple glow. Everyone was traumatized by what transpired but no one more than Robin. She knew no one would believe her and it seemed like whatever Nancy and Karen were on had worn off and they didn't remember a thing; she would never look at them the same way again that was for sure, this was her secret.

As Johnathan looked back at the destruction in his rearview mirror, he had a feeling like this wasn't over, that lab was gone but were there others? Was the portal that thing came out of still open? Nancy, Steve, Robin and Barb shared these feelings, that they didn't stop anything, only paused. They would have to be ready for stranger things to come.

**End of part 1. Think things at the lab are over? The group might have to find a new way to fight back and stop further monster attacks. Oh and there will be more freaky stuff with Karen and Nancy of course so you have that to look forward to. If theres anything you want to see happen just let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Long after the lab incident life moves on but everyone feels like some things aren't settled and something big could be on the horizon. Some smut in this chapter. Also aged up the other kids. Might make some more changes to what everyone else is used to in later chapters. Enjoy!**

It had been two weeks since the lab break-in. News broke out quickly especially when Will was mysteriously found roaming the woods in a delirious state. Though no one knew what happened and everyone in the group knew they would never believe a bunch of kids' stories the lab was still blamed; in this case for a harmful chemical effecting people and them trying to cover their tracks.

* * *

Nancy hung out with Steve at his house, both just sitting on his bed. Everything was different now it was like their lives would never be the same after what happened.

"Everything alright with you? You've been...kind of quiet."

Nancy shrugged, eating a bowl of chips she was hogging from him, "I guess so...just everything just burned into my mind. I feel like a zombie. I'm just happy Barb is doing ok."

"So...," he started awkwardly, "You want to stay here tonight?"

She dodged his glance and looked down at her knees, scratching one like she was pretending to have an itch. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" He frowned, "Are you going out with Byers now?" His idea to finish what they started vanished quickly.

Nancy looked past him at the far wall with an odd painting of geese in flight, "No there's nobody."

He found her not wanting to look him in the eye incredibly frustrating, "Did something happen?"

Nancy admitted to having gaps in her memory, stuff she should have remembered but it was like she didn't have access to her own brain.

She strained herself thinking back, "No...I don't think so."

"It's just that when those guys ran after you we didn't know where you went. Robin went to go find you. When I was talking to her later she didn't really say much she seemed scared. What was your mom doing there anyway?"

"Looking...looking for me," Nancy held her head as she thought back, "I remember that...THING...I must've got my mom out of there somehow...I think I remember Robin there...it's so weird. Everything before and after that I remember like it just happened."

"Maybe it was just fucking with your minds."

"Yes. Could be," she said, staring off.

"They're gone now, Nance we don't have to worry anymore."

Nancy shook her head slightly, "I'm not so sure...I better get home."

"Is your mom..."

Nancy stood up and grabbed her coat, "She's fine."

* * *

Karen walked through life the past 2 weeks in a kind of dream state. Whenever she started to feel more like herself her vision would become cloudy, she'd get tired or she would find herself standing in a random room with no idea why. One day she found herself standing in her underwear in front of the living room window; the mailman no doubt seen her. Her scariest episode was when she blacked out in the kitchen, when she came to she was pressed up against the window facing the neighbor's patio with her bare breasts pressed against the glass. Why was she doing these things, was she turning into some kind of slut? It was a good thing the kids were in school when these things happened or else she would scar them for life, they'd think their mother had flipped!

The breasts on the window glass episode repeated itself that day. She quickly covered herself, stuffing her breasts back in her shirt. Though her neighbor Mr. Hicks was going into his house and happened to look over just as she buttoned up. He was certainly surprised, a look as if he had never seen anything like it; whether it was good or bad was up for debate. Karen smiled and waved to him like a weirdo and pulled the curtains closed. Her expression changed to complete fear. She had to take something and lie down, this was not normal behavior.

She went into the living room, grabbing onto the couch for support. Nancy entered, startling her; at least it wasn't Ted or Mr. Hicks.

"Hi, Mom," Nancy almost paid her no mind as she was going to immediately head up to her room but she saw the lost look on her mother's face, "Mom?"

Karen couldn't move, it was like she lost all motor function, "Nancy, I.."

Nancy rushed over to her and helped her sit down. She held onto her hands as they sat across from each other. "What's wrong?"

"I...I don't know I've just been feeling so strange lately."

"Yeah...I know that feeling," Nancy said, still frustrated by her lack of memory.

"Ever since that night...I just haven't been myself."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Nancy patted her shaking hand.

Karen had a slight smile, "Sorry to see my daughter kicking ass?"

"Mom?!" Nancy was taken off guard by her profanity, it was kind of awesome.

"I'm still fuzzy on everything but I know what you and your friends did."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you...I knew you would have freaked."

Karen chuckled humbly, "You're right about that. I would have killed you," they both laughed, "I'm glad you snuck out. I would never have understood." She caressed Nancy's face, Nancy giggled at the ticklish feeling. "I'm proud of you."

Nancy smiled mischievously, "For going behind your back?"

"Yes...but most importantly sticking it to those creeps."

Karen continued caressing Nancy, gently sliding through her straightened brown hair. Nancy's doe like eyes were enough to make anyone melt.

"I'm glad your my mom," the young woman said. This tinder mother and daughter moment was interrupted with what could only be described as a white flash.

Nancy and Karen found themselves both in a very compromising position. Both had their eyes closed and Karen had her mouth around Nancy's like she was sucking the air out of her. Nancy was standing up on her knees on the couch, her hands pulling at Karen's blouse. Karen's hands were on Nancy's face.

When both realized what just happened they fell backwards in fright. Karen yelped. Nancy wiped her mouth and stuck out her tongue in disgust. Karen was sprawled over a pillow, both hands clasped around her mouth. Her eyes looked over at Nancy in dread. She really crossed the line now.

"Mom what just happened?!"

Karen wasn't speaking, she was too shocked. Nancy checked the clock. 3:40. They had been kissing on the couch for ten whole minutes! But it was like they had jumped in time because one second they were just sitting there talking and the next they caught themselves in a very wrong place.

"It happened again...," Karen spoke up.

Nancy grew pale, a more off white than her usual. "What happened again?" Her stomach churned.

"I-I don't know why but I've been losing track of time. I've found myself with my clothes off. Before you got home I was flashing Mr Hicks!"

"Mom!" Great that was all Nancy needed to hear, her mother exposing herself to the neighbors. What about what they just did? What if someone had seen them kissing just outside the living room window? Stuff like that was unheard of.

"I didn't mean it, Nance! I don't know why this is happening...," she turned away and looked down at the floor in shame.

Nancy felt bad for her, she slid over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "Its ok I think I know what this is. Its gotta be that lab. We must've been exposed to something."

"Really? So I'm not turning into some kind of pervert?" Karen joked through her misery.

Nancy smiled and shook her head no, "I'm sure whatever this is it will pass. I haven't talked with anyone else yet about it but I'm sure they are all experiencing the same thing."

Karen was a little relieved by this news, "Really?"

"Yeah," Nancy said, mostly trying to convince herself, "I think we just have to do our best to concentrate and..."

In a flash both women were standing in the middle of the room. Well Karen was standing. Nancy had apparently climbed or had been pulled up by Karen. Nancy's legs were wrapped around her waist and arms around her neck. Karen was holding Nancy by the buttocks and giving her quite the unmotherly squeeze. Their tongues were in each other's mouths.

When they both came out of their mini blackout, Karen almost threw her daughter off of her. Nancy pushed herself off, coming very close to pushing on both of Karen's breasts; she sprang away in a comical fashion.

Nancy stuck her hands out in front of her afraid in case Karen came lunging after her. She felt something was off. Her coat was open. But then she felt her shirt, something was missing something she didn't want left around. A beige bra lied on the floor by the TV. Nancy ran over and snatched it.

Nancy exclaimed, "My bra?"

"I'm sorry! I don't know why this is happening!"

Nancy held both hands on the top of her head as she placed the floor. "Its not your fault it's just...I'll figure it out. There has to be something we can do I just have to talk to..."

Karen grabbed Nancy's arms and made her look at her, "Listen to me, Nancy! Nobody can know about this! Understand?"

"But someone might know..."

"We would never live it down! It would haunt us for the rest of our lives. We could both go to jail or worse!"

Though she was probably just exaggerating Nancy had to admit if one of her friends let it slip to anyone what her and her own mother were up to things could be really bad really quick.

"You really think we would go to jail?" Nancy was all eyes.

Karen's eyes began to well, she nodded.

Nancy let out a sigh, "Ok. This will between me and you."

"Good. Good," Karen said very cautiously putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. They were both afraid to come anywhere near each other in case it happened again. Karen noticed her smudged ruby lipstick on Nancy's thin pink lips. She wet her thumb with saliva, "Nancy over here a second..."

When Nancy turned to her there was another flash. This time Karen caught herself holding her blouse open and Nancy putting her face between her breasts. Both of backed away and screamed. Nancy looked like she had come in from a hurricane, her hair a complete mess and Karen's lipstick marks were now spread all over her face and neck. Karen's breasts were ready to pop out of her bra; for the hundredth time today she covered herself back up and fixed her hair.

"M-mom I-I'm so-so sorry," Nancy peeped.

"Its ok it's ok...," she stopped herself when she heard the door, "Oh God...," she made a weak effort of pulling Nancy behind her.

Ted entered. Tired and barely responsive he didn't even look over at his wife or daughter. "Hey..."

"Hi, dear," Karen forced a smile that Ted never even bothered to acknowledge.

Mike and Holly ran inside and also didn't seem to notice their mother or sister looked strange. The 15 and 12 year old ran upstairs to their rooms. When Mike was halfway up the stairs he did give Nsncy a doubletake unsure if his instincts were correct and that was lipstick decorated all over her face like polka dots.

When everyone was gone Nancy jolted to the stairs, "I better go use the bathroom!"

"Dinner's at 6!" Karen said foolishly.

* * *

Everyone was quiet at the dinner table. They ate without Nancy who remained in her room.

"Is Nancy sick or something?" Mike asked, no doubt still suspicious of what he had seen coming home.

Karen was in midbite of her tuna casserole and almost gagged, "...yeah...something."

After she did the dishes she went upstairs to check on Nancy carrying a plate of food. Mike and Holly exchanged a look, something was up but this seemed really weird whatever it was.

Nancy was in her room very solemnly lying in bed with the blankets wrapped around her. The door was slightly ajar when Karen peeked inside. "Honey?" Nancy hardly hardly stirred, "I brought you something. Don't worry it's not my tuna casserole."

Nancy looked up and shifted in bed. Karen set the plate down on her nightstand and sat next to her.

"You shouldn't be here for too long. It'll happen again," Nancy cautioned.

Karen shook her head and smiled, "Don't worry." Nancy shut her eyes and waited a few seconds. She looked kind of adorable fearing to be caught in another compromising position with her own mother. She finally opened her eyes. Nothing but Karen smiling down at her. Karen looked around the room and tossed her hands up, "See? Nothing."

She noticed something in the corner of her eye. It made her heart sink. A packed suitcase at the door of the bed. "Wait. Were you planning on running away?" She pulled the blankets off Nancy she was dressed in a new shirt and pair of jeans.

"Mom, I'm 18. I have to figure things out eventually. It's just not safe for me to be here."

Karen was dumbfounded, "Wh-what? Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know...Barb...Steve's maybe."

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay. We'll figure this out together..."

Nancy felt guilty, she didn't want to tear herself away from the family but she wasn't sure she had much choice. "I don't want Mike or Holly or Dad around if this happens again...," Nancy fretted.

Karen put her hand down the small of her back, "I know...and that's a good thing for you to think about. But if you leave now I'll worry about you. I want to know you'll be safe."

"You know i can look after myself," Nancy grimaced, arms folded.

Karen held onto one of her free hands, "I know...but who's going to look after me?"

They shared a glance, Nancy felt it hard to say no. "Ok but...we have to promise that no matter what we're in this together. Even if anything crazy happens."

"Crazier than this?" Karen frowned.

Nancy gave her the widest eyed look, "Uh..."

"Oh...," Karen looked away in shame. Of course neither of them could bring themselves to utter such words. They looked away from one another as they felt the shame grow within them. "Ok...I promise."

Nancy stuck her pinky out to her, "Are you sure?"

Karen smiled at the gesture, "Promise."

They locked pinkies and shook.

"Ok. There's no going back now."

They smiled, showing everything was normal. Everything would the way it was and nothing would ever change. But deep down they were holding secrets.

Nancy couldn't admit this but she liked Karen's lips on hers. Really liked it. Loved it even. She was a better kisser than Steve Harrington. Those soft lips made her mouth water, a feeling shot up her body when she was in close contact of them. Nancy pretended she didn't have these feelings but they were hard to ignore.

"Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Have any laundry?"

Karen couldn't believe what happened to her that morning. When she was doing a load of laundry she came across a pair of Nancy's used underwear. She just stared at it fir the longest time as it just lied there in her basket. Her brain was telling her 'Those look good. Take a sniff'. She was horrified by that thought but like an animal she picked up those undies and shoved in her face. Her nostrils sniffed them. Quite pleasant she found them.

Nancy didn't think that she did. Karen opened her hamper to see the psnties she had on earlier. They had to be a little wet from their embarrassing encounter. She knew she scored the jackpot but she would contain herself until tomorrow.

"Sweet dreams," Karen blew a kiss.

Nancy took in the grand sight of Karen's ass as she left her room. She never questioned why it gave her such comfort.

When Karen was out of her room and closed the door, Nancy scrunched up her face, 'Did my mom just blow me a kiss?' She thought.

Karen pressed her back to Nancy's door after she left into the hall. 'Did I just blow my daughter a kiss?'

Both shook their heads. They wanted to blank this out and forget this whole day ever happened.

* * *

Brenner watched monitors carefully with his staff in an undisclosed location.

"Things are getting interesting."

"Sir," a new female assistant butted in, "What does this have to do with our old research?"

Brenner just laughed, "In time. We'll take tomorrow off and try first thing Wednesday morning."

He watched two monitors where he had a good look at Nancy and Karen sleeping in their respective beds.

**Lots more craziness on the way! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nancy and Karen work through their 'Cravings' but what could stop it? Nancy might need to tell her friends what's going on?**

"So I can't just keep giving free samples out to everyone anymore," said Robin. It was just about closing time at the mall. Her and Steve were closing up the ice cream shop 'Scoops Ahoy!' Both couldn't wait to get out of their lame sailor uniforms. Barb and Johnathan waited around because they were all supposed to go to a movie after.

"Come on can't we just get one last scoop?" Barb asked.

Robin sighed, Barb smiled, knowing Robin was getting tired of everyone pressing her. "Fine," she said, caving.

"Alright," said Johnathan, "Hook me up with some Rocky Road."

Robin leaned over the counter and grimaced, "You've gotten that 10 times don't you think you'd like to try something else?" Johnathan shrugged. She relented and got him a cup with a scoop of his boring Rocky Road.

While everyone was chatting and laughing amongst themselves they didn't notice Nancy. She had just walked into the mall, almost not expecting anyone to be there.

"Hey," she smiled. Everyone stopped and looked at her like she was a stranger, "I was kind of confused because you said we were meeting here at 8 but it said the movie started at 750 so I assumed someone mixed up the time."

Everyone seemed to take their time greeting her, as if it were a matter of life or death. Robin had told everyone earlier about Nancy's odd behaviour and how they shouldn't trust her; without of course telling them why just something she had witnessed.

"Hey," said Johnathan sheepishly.

"Hey, Nance," said Barb, shyly.

Steve came in from the back, "So is everyone ready to go...oh hey."

"Hey." She felt like everyone was looking at her like she was a murderer or something. "Oh, nice," she said seeing the ice cream everyone had, "Think I could get a sample of Moonmist?" She pleaded to Robin with an overly friendly attitude.

Robin looked at her very sardonically and said, "Everything's locked up for the night." Steve was clearly going to speak up but decided not to get involved.

"Oh...," said Nancy, feeling shot down, "Um...has anyone been feeling strange lately? Like they've been doing things they wouldn't normally do?"

"Nope."

"Don't think so."

"Why?"

Nancy pulled up a chair and scratched her arm nervously, "My mom and I...," before she said another word, Robin looked uncomfortable, she walked away without saying a word; Nancy watched her take something in back. "...well it's weird we keep having like these blackouts. Hard to explain. It could be the lab..."

"Let's not talk anymore about that place,", said Barb hesitantly, of course having good reason to block any memory of her experience there.

"Ok I'm just wondering is all I mean I hope it's nothing I just wouldn't want any of this to happen to you guys."

Johnathan put an arm around Barb to comfort her, "We're fine, Nancy."

Nancy frowned, "I um...can I go back and talk to Robin? It'll just be a minute", she asked Steve.

Steve didn't really care if she did but had a feeling Robin wanted nothing to do with her. Steve had asked Robin multiple times about what happened that night but Robin didn't open up. It wasn't until earlier that day she simply put it that she didn't trust that 'Prissy Freak' and that they shouldn't either, she's not the innocent girl next door or the secret badass they all make her out to be.

"Go for it," he said with a shrug.

Everyone watched Nancy with anticipation. Was there a bomb about to go off she didn't know about? She was never really sure what to make of Robin, she never noticed her all that much in school, they didn't have many of the same classes; maybe not quite an outcast but she didn't exactly do much to stand out either.

She found Robin locking up the freezer. She had a start when she saw Nancy creep up. "Shit! Don't do that!"

"Sorry!" Nancy backed off when Robin snaked by with a tray. Nancy wasn't sure why this was so difficult it shouldn't; Robin's attitude wasn't helping. But Nancy was worried, worried she saw something that night she shouldn't have and she couldn't have word slip out about it.

"What is it, Wheeler?" Robin asked, annoyed by her stalling; she was distracted by the long list of things she had to do that Steve was too good for.

"Uh...," she caught in the corner of her eye two huge French Vanilla scoops on a sundae dish complete with two cherries on top. Why was it looking so suggestive? Why did it remind her of her mother's breasts?

"That's mine," Robin said, interrupting her romantic daze.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry," she wiped away a tiny bit of drool, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Never been better," she said with a sigh.

"Do you remember what happened that night? I'm a little worried."

Robin was silent for a moment, she didn't have to think very hard about the most traumatizing time of her life, etched in her retinas. "A lot happened that night."

"Y-you saved us that night, right? I never got a chance to thank you."

Robin acted somewhat bemused by her rambling. "You're welcome. Is that it?"

"Yeah...so nothing happened?"

Robin turned around slowly with her arms folded and looking rather intimidating.

"Look you want a free sample? No? Then get out."

"Robin, I'm sorry I just...," Nancy took a step closer but it was too close for Robin's liking. Like it was a knife, she wielded a scoop and pointed it at Nancy.

"Back off, got it?"

"Robin?" Nancy backed up, startled by Robin's outburst. Robin backed her into the freezer door.

"Maybe I did see something that night. Maybe I didn't."

Nancy's eyes widened, she was petrified, "What did you see?"

"I didn't say I saw anything."

"Was it bad?"

Robin tapped Nancy's nose with the cold steel. "Listen up, Wheeler. What I saw is my business. Who I share it with is none of yours. By the look on your face I think you know but I'm still not saying anything."

"Please, Robin I..."

"I think you're sick. I don't know if I can blame the lab. I think you're a freak."

Nancy was feeling the heat, her face was burning and felt like she could puke at any moment; why was she saying this? She was so bad with confrontation.

"Whatever shit you're into I don't want to hear it. I don't want to have to tell anyone about what went down...but maybe I will." Nancy helplessly let out a near inaudible gasp, "I bet everyone would love to know you're not such a Little Miss Perfect."

"But you...you wouldn't."

"Oh...but I just might," she said mockingly, with an evil Cheshire Cat smile, "Now get the hell out of my kitchen!"

Nancy jumped away from her and ran out of the food court. Everyone watched in confusion as she left the mall looking horrified. She just wanted to get home. Get back to Karen. No one there wanted to even look at her she might as well be with someone that did.

The next thing Nancy knew she was at home in the driveway. 'What the? How did I...,' she knew exactly why but she couldn't have done anything bad. Not making out with her mother anyway. But there was a box in the backseat. She had nothing with her when she went to the mall and surely would've noticed it given its size.

There was only one light on in the living room, likely her dad. She checked the box and found cans of new whipped cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles and other desserts. Did she steal all of this from the ice cream place without anyone noticing? She felt like a heart attack was coming. She just knew she had to get this all in the house pronto.

She moved slowly going inside. Her dad was asleep in his reclining chair while the television was on blasting that annoying 'End of Broadcast Day' sign. She didn't want to turn on any lights in case she woke anyone. She fumbled with the heavy box up the stairs to her room. The bathroom door opened before she could inch over to her room.

"Nance is that you?" Karen stepped out with a towel wrapped around her.

Nancy looked away, guilty even though she wasn't even exposed. "Uh, yeah."

"Yeah..."

"I thought you were going to a movie with your friends. Are you ok?"

"Not really...," she said, pale and sweaty; she kept staring at Karen's breasts despite them being covered by that infernal beige and puffy bath towel.

Karen felt her forehead as Nancy continued to stare like a moron at her chest. "Whoa you're burning up. Do you need in here? I'm almost done."

"Yeah...sure..."

"What's in the box?"

Nancy's mouth was open long enough to draw flies, "Huh? Oh...um school stuff."

Karen smiled, she spoke softly for a moment in the off chance Mike or Holly might hear them. "I've got that little problem under control. 2 days and I haven't missed any time."

"Really?" Nancy was a bit skeptical.

"Yeah...you?"

Nancy thought for a second. Of course her latest blip in time just happened but that was the only recent one she could recall; she just didn't want to make her worry.

"No. Can't think of the last one I had...its been a while."

"That's great, honey," Karen said with some relief, "How about you get ready for bed and I tuck you in, ok?"

"But, Mom," Nancy smiled.

"That's an order," Karen said with authority in her voice.

Nancy headed to her room with the box. Maybe she did this after threatening to tell everyone about them. Did they kiss at the lab...while being hunted?...More? Nancy had a creepy feeling down her neck and then her spine.

'She didn't see anything,' Nancy thought, assuring herself, 'She was just being weird...trying to scare me. She wants to turn everyone against me'.

She began to sniff the air. Something was off. It reminded her of the dentist's office.

She handled the cans of syrup and cream and had the exciting urge to smear it all over her naked body. Why was that so appealing? The old her would think that was absolutley insane and disgusting. But that was the old Nancy. New Nancy liked being bad.

'Chocolate all over me from head to toe and Mommy licks it all off of me...WAIT! WHAT?...All off of Mommy?...Yes...better...'

Karen was ready for bed. She went downstairs and missed Nancy running to the bathroom. She found her husband passed out in front of the TV, snoring loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Where did the romance go in her life? She smelled something. The smell of gingerbread shot up her nose. Rather than burn, it relaxed her. Light headed but she had some control.

'I think you better get Nancy's panties. Bra too!,' a demented voice in her head told her, 'You know you want to. Don't deny how much you love them.'

"N-N-no...," Karen said aloud, almost waking Ted.

In the bathtub Nancy woke up to find herself completely naked and covered in sticky caramel and chocolate. A complete mess. She almost screamed.

"Nancy, are you ok in there?" The door began to open.

"Mom! No!"

Karen stopped herself from going any further. "Sorry. You've been in there for a while."

"Yeah I know. I'll be out in a minute."

She cleaned herself quickly, spraying herself with a good dose of hot water. Bit nothing seemed to help, she was still sticky and she could smell the sweet caramel. Great.

Nancy found her mom taking some of her laundry from her room. Even though she thought she made herself known Karen seemed to take an awfully long time to turn around, when she did so she gasped all the while holding up a pair of blue polka-dot panties.

"Oh...uh...," it of course looked super suspicious of her to still be holding these things up, stretching them out, "These look new...when did you get them?"

"Er...no idea...," Nancy said, laughing it off and getting ready to slide into bed.

Karen sniffed the air. So sweet. She made good on her promise of tucking her daughter into bed.

"You really didn't have to," Nancy said with a yawn.

"I wanted to," Karen said, kissing her on the forehead. Nancy winced, wondering if she tasted it. Karen retracted and smacked her lips, "New shampoo?"

"...sure," Nancy said, unsure of what other excuse she could use.

"So everything ok?" She waited for her to speak, she looked at her, not in a judging way but a 'Hey, I'm your mom, come to me' way.

"Yeah...just tired...," Nancy said weakly.

"Ok well...how about you take the next couple days off. Maybe we can do something together."

"But I have tests and..."

Now Karen was giving her a judging look, "I don't want to hear anymore about school. You need a break. That's an order."

"Ok," Nancy smiled big, "What are we going to do?"

Karen walked to the door and turned slowly, "That's tomorrow's problem. Sweet dreams, Nance."

"You too," said Nancy as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next two days they looked for things to do outside of town like the beach, shops and parks. Everything seemed fine when they left the house but the evenings they got back everything would change. They both had this weird mix of emotions. Karen would be feeling frisky and Nancy had thr overwhelming sensation to pleasure herself. Each night she found herself in a tub of chocolate which honestly didn't sound too bad but it was such a clean up. On the second night she came clean.

"Mom...I know you've been worried. I'm worried too...every night I've been pouring chocolate syrup and caramel all over myself...I don't know why...," Karen was shocked, unsure exactly what to think of anyone doing that. She hugged her tightly, leaning her head against her scared teenage daughter; it was almost enough to make her confess her panty obsession but she just couldn't bring up the nerve.

"We'll figure something out. Maybe more time away from the house will do us both some good," she held onto her hands, gently squeezing them. A thought in her head kept messing with her. Wanting her to lick Nancy's body.

"Mom."

Karen got scared and let go of her, "Yes, Nance?"

"Everyone hates me...," her eyes watered. Karen grabbed hold of Nancy's head and looked at her sad face and watery eyes.

"Oh, baby, nobody could hate you..."

"All of my friends...they just stopped talking to me. No one's returned my calls."

"Oh, Nancy..."

Karen kissed her on the cheek; tasting a combination of smooth and heavenly chocolate and rich caramel. Nancy blushed. Karen found this adorable and the taste of her irresistible. They couldn't help but lose themselves in the moment. Nancy did the unthinkable and kissed her mother on the lips, what's more, Karen almost didn't react horrified but rather smitten.

"Nancy! Whoa!"

"I'm sorry! I'm...I'm not sure what's wrong with me...," she turned away in shame.

Karen hated seeing her this way and felt awful making her feel worse. She lifted her chin up by the touch of her thumb.

"There's nothing wrong with you."

A tear fell from Nancy's face, "There's not?"

"No."

"Not even if I want to kiss you again?"

"No," Karen said, biting her lip, "Because I want you to."

"Just a little bit...I swear," Nancy said, closing her eyes, "Then I never will again."

"Ok...just a bit...," she said with a whisper.

They kissed each other like a couple of lost lovers and not the mother and daughter they were. Karen pulled at Nancy's shirt, clawing at her back. Nancy tried lifting herself up into Karen. Nancy wasn't sure.

"Mom...maybe this is a bad idea...," Nancy whispered.

"But it feels nice doesn't it?"

"...Yeah...but we probably shouldn't."

"There's no one around to see. It's just us."

"But...isn't it wrong?" Nancy stopped and frowned as Karen continued to plant kisses all over her face.

"Its wrong to kiss my girl?...you are my daughter. I'm showing you you're loved...sometimes I feel that you're the only one who loves me."

"But what if we blackout and..."

Karen tapped on her nose playfully, "That won't happen...there's nothing wrong with kissing your mom. And who knows maybe this kissing will stop these episodes for good."

"...You think?"

Karen moved her hair behind her ear, "Yeah. It's like therapy."

"Ok...but that's it...just kissing."

"Just kissing. It's what we both need right now. You know me...I would never do anything to hurt you."

They continued to kiss, Karen climbing into bed and holding Nancy in her arms. Neither had ever used their tongues before so it was a surprise how good it felt for both of them; Nancy particularly was having a good time with this. At one point Karen noticed that cardboard box Nancy brought home several nights ago. Cans. Spray paint? She thumbed through the cans and pulled one out. A large can of whipped cream.

"You've certainly been keeping busy now haven't you?"

"I...I haven't used those yet. I'm all out of chocolate and caramel," Nancy smiled guiltily.

"Where did you get them?" Nancy bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor in panic. Karen lifted her eyebrows, "Nancy!"

"Shhh!...I blacked out...I just didn't want you to worry."

"You have to tell me everything, sweetheart. We're in this together."

Nancy looked at the box of full cans curiously, thinking she was going to have to take them back and confess to Robin, "So what now?"

"Well...we can't let them go to waste."

Nancy was shocked but knew that now her and Karen shared pretty much the same thought process now. They shared a naughty smile. Karen squirted some cream into Nancy's mouth and pressed her lips against hers. Nancy took her turn and made a trail of cream down Karen's neck to her mouth. It was ridiculous, nuts but so much fun.

"Well, it's getting late, Nance. Goodnight." She planted a wet kiss on her forehead.

"Mom!" Nancy said in desperation as Karen swayed her hips walking to the door.

"Yes, babe?"

"Can we do this again?"

Karen smiled, tickled by just how cute her daughter begged, "Sure...I have a feeling we'll be doing this a lot."

"Cool."

Karen blew her a kiss, "I love you."

When she was gone, Nancy thought about what Robin said. She was a freak. A prissy freak. She didn't really mind it anymore in fact in some weird almost perverse way she liked it. She was a freak. Maybe this time with her mother could do her some good. She just had to work on not staring at her ass every chance she got.

**To be continued! More messed up moments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again this time with some very sexual situations. Will Nancy and Karen be able to control themselves and stop Brenner once and for all or will they really want to?**

For the next several days no matter where it was both Nancy and Karen would give each other 'the look'. It was subtle and done so that only the other would understand or at least they were hoping only they did. Nancy would wiggle her eyebrows not so nonchalantly. Karen would be way too obvious. All in an effort to let the other know it was mother/daughter time. Nancy didn't have a lock on her door in case Mike or Holly came running in, most of the time they were over at friends' houses anyway but they couldn't be too careful.

At the dinner table one evening, Karen kept giving Nancy the look but she wasn't looking her way for the longest time. She felt like kicking her under the table but instead stretched her patience as long as it could go. Finally Nancy just happened to catch Karen's very stressed look. Shit! She completely forgot it had been such a long day!

"M-mom, want some help clearing the table?" Nancy said, almost choking on and spilling her glass of water.

"Why yes, Nance, I think that's a great idea," Karen said, unnaturally and kind of high pitched; Mike and Holly both knew something was going on with them, Ted of course remained as clueless as ever.

Mike was going to go meet up with his friend Will while Holly went to her room to study. Before Holly ran upstairs, Mike stopped and whispered to her, "Keep an eye on them."

"Way ahead of you," she replied.

"Later, Mom," Mike called to Karen in the kitchen. Karen and Nancy stood side by side washing the dishes awkwardly together.

Karen didn't turn fully around, she turned her head slightly toward Mike at the front door, "Have a goodnight, dear."

"See ya, Nance," he said suspicious of Nancy's very fast paced wiping.

"Uh...see you, Mike...," she said not bothering to turn around.

Mike shook his head walked out the door.

Karen and Nancy were both soaked, neither did it on purpose, they didn't remember doing it. Karen's shirt was opened with soap and water ran all over her breasts. Nancy's shirt was soaked. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"Great. I thought he'd never leave," Nancy said, annoyed.

"Now, Nancy, that's your brother. Be nice," Karen said in a very motherly tone, "But yeah glad he's not nosing around."

"I'm sorry I was kind of zoning out."

"I don't like being ignored," Karen insisted.

"I'm sorry it won't ever happen again," Nancy looked up at her holding this adorable pout.

"It better not. You know what's going to happen now?" She said, yanking playfully onto Nancy's nose.

"What?" Nancy almost dropped a plate looking up at her mother nervously.

Karen smiled fiendishly, "We'll have to do it longer tonight."

Nancy paused and smiled, "I don't think I'd mind that too much."

"I thought so."

Without thinking, Karen kissed Nancy on the nose. Ted was fast asleep in the living room in front of the TV. Nancy giggled, thinking that was kind of weird. Karen hugged Nancy tightly, bringing her as close as she could to her.

"Race you upstairs?"

Nancy laughed at her eagerness to get things started as perverse at it might seem. "Ok!"

Karen gave her a little push and ran like a child up to Nancy's bedroom. Nancy was playfully angry she would cheat like that. She chased her, making a ton of noise, forgetting there was still people in the house. Karen was sitting up on Nancy's bed waiting for her; she was holding one of her old stuffed animals, a white teddy bear. Nancy grabbed her desk chair and put it in front of her door under the doorknob.

"What's that for?" Karen asked, puzzled.

"Just in case," Nancy chuckled.

"Smart," Karen giggled, "Now get over here."

The two got close. Nancy sat in Karen's lap. They closed their eyes and locked lips. Savoring this feeling of ecstacy as they got deeper and deeper. They were so lost in each other that they didn't realize how hard they were holding onto each other, tugging on the other's shirt. They were getting way too comfortable with this.

"Ugh!" Nancy cried.

"What is it?" Karen's nails unintentionally dug into Nancy's back. She let go, "Oh, God I'm so sorry, sweetheart!"

Nancy winced but tried playing it cool, "It's ok. Happens..."

They kissed some more until they heard a knock at the door.

"Shit..."

Karen ran and hid in Nancy's closet while Nancy checked to see which dult was interrupting them. Nancy poked her head out. It was Holly.

"Sorry, Nancy. Have you seen Mom?"

"Uh...no," Nancy frowned, acting oblivious, "Have you checked downstairs?"

"Yeah. Maybe I'll check her room...," before she could, Nancy did her best to make up an excuse, "Uh...I think she's lying down. She said something about a migraine!"

"Oh...," Holly had never seen her look so sweaty.

"What was it you needed?"

"Uh well I just had some questions about my history homework."

"Oh well..."

"Could you help me?"

"Uh...really wish I could but I'm really swamped."

"Pleeasse," the girl begged.

Nancy would find her siblings annoying at times but jeesh this was pushing it. "In a little while ok?" She said firmly. She closed the door and put the chair back in place. She opened her closet door to let Karen out.

"I thought she'd never leave," Karen exclaimed, taking hold of Nancy like there was no tomorrow. She pushed her back on the bed and they went at it.

In Holly's room she got on an old walkie-talkie of Mike's.

"What's going on over there?"

"I don't know Nancy's acting really weird."

"Where's Mom?"

"In her room lying down. I don't buy it."

"Well find out. Something really weird is going on in the woods behind Will's. I think that thing is back!"

Karen broke a kiss just when it was getting really good. Nancy was mortified, "Why'd you stop?"

"Sorry I just wanted to ask you something," Nancy looked so confused it was adorable, "What do you think about us taking a trip together?"

Nancy's ears perked up, this sounded like the best idea ever to her that second. "But...but where?"

Karen smiled secretly, "New York."

"New York?" Of course this was on Nancy's list of places she's always wanted to go. Her eyes widened with delight. She threw her arms around Karen and squeezed.

"I thought you'd like that."

Nancy's mood quickly changed though when thinking about the consequences of just taking off. "Do you really have the money?"

"Yes," Karen laughed.

"But what would Dad say?"

Karen turned her eyes to the side, "There's money your father doesn't know about. We don't share everything."

"Whoa cool so that means..."

"...We'll have more privacy...," Karen purred, rubbing her chest into Nancy's.

Nancy was a bit floored, she stammered, "I was going to say we get away from everything and maybe we'll be normal again."

"Oh right," Karen reiterated, "That's what I meant too."

"This will be great. I'll be able to take a break. I'll get to see everything I've always wanted to." Nancy had this sparkle in her eye Karen couldn't resist, "When were you thinking of going?"

"Tomorrow," Karen said with a smile.

"Tomorrow?" Nancy asked, concerned.

"Why not," Karen mused, "The quicker the better right?"

"I mean I guess so...," Nancy trailed off, still unsure. Her mother took her hands and slid her fingers between hers. She held them up lovingly and gave her hands a kiss.

"Nothing bad will happen. I'm not scared. After all I've got a monster hunter with me."

Nancy smiled, more assured now than ever. "Ok."

"Now get those sweet lips back over here," she held onto the back of Nancy's head and kissed her as she laughed.

* * *

Mike slept over at Will's. They spent hours in the woods searching for a strange glowing light. This humming emitted from it. They contacted Johnathan about it, he came to take a look with them. When he had no idea he got a hold of Steve, Robin and Barb, each of who went out to investigate.

They couldn't determine the source but speculated it would have to be coming from the old lab, they saw burn to the ground. They couldn't get within almost 10 miles of it now because it had been fenced off from the public.

"There couldn't be anything left could there?" Will speculated, "No one could still be working on anything. They're all dead."

"Something must still be open down there," Steve determined.

Robin looked fretful. Memories of that hideous monster, getting chased by men with guns and a doe eyed girl fondling her mother's breasts. She shuddered.

"You ok?" Barb asked.

Robin didn't respond.

"I knew we didn't really stop anything," Johnathan said, screwing around with his flashlight, "They're still working. They're probably going to bring more of those things."

"We have to work on a plan," Steve stated, pacing around, "What's everyone doing tomorrow? We'll meet back here in the morning."

"Yeah. I'll be here," said Mike.

"What about your sister?" Will asked.

Mike didn't say anything so Johnathan answered for him, "We don't need her."

"She's out of the group," Barb said, still hitting a nerve.

"Something happened to her," Mike said, irritated by what he was seeing, these so called friends shunning the one girl that helped unite all of them, "I don't know what it is but she's not acting like herself. What if those men are still out there trying to control her. They could be doing it to any of us. The whole town!"

"We can't jump to conclusions. Maybe she's just always been a bitch," said Steve.

Mike was on the verge of freaking out at him, "What the hell happened that night? Didn't she help you break out Will and Barb? What's your deal?"

They all turned to Robin. Robin still hadn't told them the truth about what she saw, some things just shouldn't be known.

"Look...," she sighed, "I had my problems with her in the past...but..."

"What is it? What did you see?" Mike asked, hanging on.

Great her kid brother this was all she needed. She spoke very carefully, "I saw her do things. Things that I thought were horrible let's just put it that way."

"And my mom?"

"...Yes her too," Robin said through clenched teeth.

"But what exactly happened?" Barb asked, stunned.

"Look I don't want to really go into it! It was bad alright? But now...maybe it wasn't her fault it was something."

"Ok. But what's making her do it?"

"I remember like a gas or something filling the room. It was really hazy and I can't really remember a lot. Everything was happening so fast."

"Ok look we'll talk about it more later," said Johnathan, getting tired of Robin's panicking.

Mike really wanted to know what the hell was going on with his family. What could Nancy possibly be capable of that was so bad?

* * *

Karen and Nancy took a taxi to the bus station. Bags packed. This was the biggest thrill for both of them. They left in the morning. Left a note about skipping town to see an aunt. The cabbie helped the mother and daughter with their bags, Katen gave him a tip.

"Thanks, Miss," said the clean cut, bouldering man. He watched them carefully go into the bus station. He talked into his wristwatch, "They are in the bus station."

Nancy and Karen held hands the entire time while riding the bus. Both couldn't stop looking over and smiling at each other giddily.

They ended up falling asleep, Karen held Nancy in her arms as she leaned ibri her. When they arrived in New York they woke up. It was like going from Kansas to Oz. The bustling of the traffic, the people, they couldn't decide where to go first.

Of course they ate first and then checked into the fanciest hotel Nancy had ever seen; she didn't even think twice about what this was costing her mother. There of course were only so many hours in a day and as much as they wanted to go and explore at night they opted on staying in and relaxing for the night.

When Karen found out about the jacuzzis on the roof of the hotel that overlooked the city how could they refuse?

Back at home Mike was trying to make sense of what had happened to his mom and Nancy. They just took off? He called up his aunt but she said she hadn't talked to Jaren in weeks. Something wasn't right. Both Will and Steve called him asking where Nancy was.

"Look I don't know they skipped town I don't know where they went!"

"Come to my house we'll figure something out," said Will. Everyone was now at his house going over a map of the area and how they could sneak onto the land and get past the fence.

Karen and Nancy slipped into some bikinis and into a jacuzzi all to themselves. Luckily there was no one out this late.

Both laughed as they dipped into the rumbling water. This was hands down the best idea Karen ever had.

"Isn't this heavenly?" Karen said, resting her head back and closing her eyes.

"Yeah," Nancy said, mimicking her actions.

"You know...I don't think we've lost any time being here and I feel...well great."

"Yeah...my head's a lot clearer", said Nancy, "This was a good idea. Get out of Hawkins. I think we won't have any more side effects."

"Which means we won't have to have...," Karen cleared her throat, "Mother/Daughter time."

"Bummer."

"But it's for the best. We can't make a habit of it."

"You were a pretty good kisser," Nancy laughed.

Karen peeked over at her with one eye open, "Oh? Only pretty good?"

Nancy sneered, "Ok. Great."

"Yeah, you were pretty great too."

"Can I confess something?" Nancy asked, she knew it would be a bomb to drop but it would be funny to see her mother's reaction.

"Go for it."

"I couldn't stop staring at your ass."

Karen's eyes bulged. She smiled playfully. "Really? Well let me confess something."

"Ok."

"I've been collecting and sniffing your panties."

Nancy was aghast. She felt violated but she couldn't blame her mother she didn't know what she was doing. She had to laugh. "I've been wondering why I keep losing them I guess it's better to know it's been you and not some pervert."

"Well...maybe I am a pervert," Karen mused, lifting an eyebrow.

"I guess years from now we can really laugh about this," Nancy continued to chuckle.

"Yeah," Karen said, lifting her leg in the water and placing it right next to her daughter's.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nancy sneered. She put her leg on top of Karen's.

"I don't know what do you think you're doing?"

They both started rubbing the others' leg into the others.

"So weird..."

"Like mother. Like daughter," Karen stated with a smile stretched ear to ear.

Out of nowhere Nancy sniffed something. Not strong but her nostrils flared. It was an unusual fragrance. It hit Karen too. Once it hit their brains they found they could not take their eyes off each other. Something about the other's face was really working for them.

"Wow, Mom," said Nancy, her heart pounding.

"Nance?" Karen's heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest.

"You're so beautiful...I feel I should really tell you that more often..."

"Oh?...I think you're beautiful toos...so adorable...really."

Nancy moved her ass over next to Karen, she found she couldn't control these urges she had appear out of nowhere. Nancy and Karen held onto each other.

"Mom what's happening?" Nancy asked innocently, beads of sweat on her forehead.

Karen wiped the sweat away and caressed Nancy's face, "I don't know...I think...I think...," she shuddered, trailing off as she gave Nancy a closer look, "Aye...Aye...Aye..."

She kissed Nancy on the lips. Nancy froze.

"Mom?"

"It's ok...just a taste..."

"Yes...ok...," Nancy found it impossible to resist those puffy pink lips.

They kissed some more, Karen held her in her arms. Nancy pulled at Karen's bikini top. Karen laughed in a husky voice, "Something you like?"

"Ooh...sorry I guess my hands must have minds of their own," the teen smiled guiltily.

Karen took Nancy's hands and surprised her by sucking on an index finger. "You want to see them?" She asked, continuing that husky voice. Nancy nodded, shuddering at how good that felt and looked.

Karen slipped out of that top with ease. She flung it at Nancy like a slingshot. It her in the eye. Nancy winced.

"Oh I'm sorry, baby!" Karen held her face.

"No I'm ok really...ah...really stretchy huh?"

Her vision blurred for a minute, Nancy could still see her mom had some fantastic breasts.

"Whoa...Dejavu."

"Huh?" Karen said, tilting her head.

Nancy knew she seen them before more recently but she couldn't place where. Wow she really was a pervert.

"I mean...," Nancy just noticed her hands were out to touch them without even realizing, "What are we doing?"

"It's fine, Nance, I think it's so cute you want to feel them."

"I want to squeeze them," Nancy said slyly. She was feeling really feisty, it must've been catching because Karen was very into this.

"Don't worry you can play with them all you want," she gave her quite perky D cups a shake for her already mesmerized girl.

"Ok. If you say so," Nancy said, cheekily moving her eyebrows. She held out a bit longer until finally.

"Ooh!" Karen's reaction was priceless. Nancy double handed her. Squeezing and massaging the large breasts. So soft and so firm. Nancy licked her lips. Those pink nipples. She squeezed and pulled on them. The little devil. She couldn't get over how tasty they appeared.

Karen enjoyed the sensations she was feeling, spreading through her entire body. She threw her head back and moaned loudly like nothing else mattered.

Nancy got scared and almost let go. "Too hard?"

Karen shook her head, "I see what you mean now...this does feel familiar."

Nancy smiled and kissed both breasts tenderly above the nipples. Karen smiled and tickled the back of Nancy's ear. Nancy continued getting intimate with them. Using her tongue she played with the rock hard nipples. Karen loved it. She loved Nancy showing so much affection. Her small pale face rubbed into each boob with a warm smile on her face.

Nancy sucked on the nipples, liking the taste and the feel of them in her mouth. She tried to see how much of a boob she could shove in her mouth just to get a laugh. Karen pulled her up to kiss on the lips, making out heavily with her. Nancy continued groping the breasts. Karen got Nancy out of her bikini and kissed her all over. She made her pale chest turn pinkish red with all the signature kisses she left.

"I don't think we're done with mother/daughter time just yet," Karen smiled, rubbing her nose into Nancy's; a nice little eskimo kiss.

"Oh well," Nancy said, hands up in the air.

They kissed some more, groping each other. It was like they were drunk, so sloppy in their actions and motor functions. They never stopped to say, 'Hey wait this is totally messed up on so many levels'. That part of their brain appeared to be silenced.

Nancy responded to Karen's moans with her own, like she was competing. Nancy let her hands show her the way. Two fingers inside of Karen! Karen's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Nancy felt her pussy. The naughtiness and the thrill washed over her. She felt Karen's hand slifecdown to her nether region. Two of her fingers penetrated her tight pussy. This was intense.

"Keep looking at me, baby!" Karen cried.

"Oh yeah!" Nancy called out.

"I want to see how excited you get!"

"Uh-huh!" Nancy's mouth hung open as she was ready to scream in excitement.

This was quite the workout for both of them. Thrusting and moving into each other. Nancy came within minutes while Karen took longer.

"Oh! Oh! Mom!" Nancy groaned, "Shit that was good!"

"Don't forget about me, honey," Karen teased.

Nancy continued to finger her but then got a bright idea. Karen watched as she held her breath and dunked herself under water. It didn't take very long for her to realize what she was up to. Karen yelped. Nancy was between her legs.

Nancy came face to face with Karen's bush. Once she got in there she was able to play with her puffy pink lips and get to the clit. Karen was in for the first ever orgasm of her life. It was going to blow her mind she knew. Her knees started buckling. Nancy could sure hold her breath long and damn did she know how to use that tongue awfully fast!

Karen held onto her breasts, squeezing them as Nancy finished.

"Ahhh! Ah! Ah! Ah...," Karen lied back and relaxed. She almost slid into the water. Nancy popped up for air. She looked exhausted but happy.

"Did I...do a...good job?..." she said completely out of breath.

Karen brought Nancy into her arms and hugged her tight, "So fucking good!"

Nancy was shocked to hear that kind of language from her, "Mom!"

"What?" Karen laughed, her bteasts smooshing into the small young woman.

"You're kind of crushing me," Nancy chuckled weakly.

"Not a bad way to die," Karen said closing her eyes, "Damn I need a cigarette."

"But you don't..."

"Best time to start..."

"We should probably get out of here," Nancy said weakly, eyes closed, she was at a complete loss of energy, "Someone probably called the police."

With all of that screaming of course someone must've heard.

"Ok...back to the room...," Karen said. It took both of them forever to get a move on. Nancy was only about 80lbs soaking wet but Karen had tired herself out.

They collected their bikinis and toweled off. They got out of there just in time before security came to check up on the noise.

**I really hope you enjoyed this really explosive chapter! Still more to cum!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The gang goes to rescue Karen and Nancy. The couple struggle to identify their relationship. Brenner has big plans.**

**Thank you for reading. I think this will be the last for this story. I do have some ideas for a crossover with A Nightmare on Elm Street that could be a lot of fun. Hope you all like!**

Holly showed Mike the note that was left on the kitchen table by their mother when he got back. He didn't buy it for a second.

"Does Dad know?"

"Of course not!"

Mike did some investigating, it didn't take long to find out where his mother and sister really got off to. He went in both of their rooms. Nancy didn't really have much to go by she didn't leave her rooms mess, just some homework on her desk. In his parents' bedroom he found Karen took an awful lot with her like she was expecting to be gone for much longer than a week. Also there was a suspicious amount of laundry he found in a basket that might've been Nancy's. His biggest tip off was a brochure about New York.

He took this information to the others at the mall. The old 'Going to an Aunt's House' didn't sit well with any of them.

"They're being forced to go there."

"But why? What's in New York?"

"Maybe they're going to be spies. They're going to control them, give them new identities."

"Yeah or like assassins."

"Same thing."

"Not really."

Steve and Johnathan devised a plan. They just weren't sure if it would be safe if Will and Mike went so they were told to stay behind and see if anyone surveys the house; anyone could be working for the lab so any mailman or even a cop could be watching.

As much as both boys wanted to go they knew that there could be other people at risk. Robin was glad to hear this because as much as she was traumatized she didn't want him to catch his mother and sister together he could be scarred forever.

Steve, Barb and Robin would travel with Johnathan in his car, they had enough money collected amongst them for gas and food. What they would use for weapons was another story.

* * *

Nancy woke up in their room and found Karen nuzzled under her chin, one leg was over her. She was heavy so Nancy found it difficult to move. She just kind of lied there looking up at the ceiling. She had never been hungover before in her life but this is what it felt like. She remembered a lot from the previous night but some details were fuzzy. She couldn't believe they did it. They crossed the line. Nancy's feelings were mixed about it. She couldn't comprehend what it could mean for her own future.

"Morning," Karen yawned.

"Morning," Nancy said, a look of concern as her mother smiled joyously at her. Karen didn't act like she was still on the gas but she didn't seem like herself either. Nancy watched her get out of bed. She seemed different. Younger. More lively. It had to be the effects of that stuff. She was completely naked. Nancy shut her eyes. Guilty of peeking even though she had been up close and personal with it before.

Karen found it hilarious and flattering to see her daughter so embarrassed. She was going to have a shower alone but now seemed like perfect time to have a partner. "Nance, care to join me?"

Nancy opened her eyes, squinting with caution. She watched as her mother playfully slapped her own round, toned behind. "Don't keep me waiting now!"

She smiled, swayed her hips for her little princess and went into the bathroom. Nancy had so many nasty things she wanted to do to her running through her head; it scared her but she'd be damned if she didn't want to soak up with that hot body. She jumped out of bed and ran after her. Karen took her by surprise and grabbed her as she came in. They both couldn't get over just how romantic things between them were getting. New York, the jacuzzi and now this.

Nancy paid extra attention to sponging Karen's boobs. Karen moaned loudly in pleasure. She grabbed Nancy close. This was becoming the dirtiest shower either of them ever had. Nancy never felt sexy or very pretty for that matter but Karen made her feel amazing, like she was special. She worshiped Karen's body like a Goddess, going over every inch of her.

Neither talked about what they did, in some way maybe they were afraid of ruining the fun they were both having.

They toweled off and decided to go see the Statue of Liberty. Take in as much of the city as they could.

"This is a big city, Nance. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"That makes two of us," Nancy smiled.

On their way to one of the biggest landmarks they didn't know they were being watched. Hot dog vendors, pedestrians, eyes seemed to be on them but neither noticed.

The ride up to the top had Nancy feeling weak, not for a fear of heights but something else. Karen had a firm grip on her hand. What would people say? But no one else there paid them any mind.

Nancy got away from Karen for a minute to reflect while she took a couple's picture with one of those disposable polaroids. She looked out at that big city feeling small and overall unsure of herself. What she did was crazy, completely taboo. Her friends would've freaked so it was kind of a blessing in disguise they dumped her.

She felt the warm breath of her mother. Her hands hugged and squeezed her from behind. She fondled her chest. This was so wrong but Nancy let it happen, just the thrill of other people around was making her aroused.

Karen whispered some dirty talk into her ear. She planted a kiss on her cheek. She slipped a hand down the front of Nancy's pants, feeling how wet she was. Nancy was shocked when she sniffed and licked her fingers.

"You're amazing," Nancy said, shuddering.

"You really mean that? Because you can't take it back," Karen smiled.

"Mom...what are we?"

"Huh?"

"Like...are we you know...," Nancy scratched the back of her head innocently.

Karen didn't want to have this talk but knew it had to come, "Nance I dont want to hurt you."

"You won't..."

"You're the strongest person I've ever known."

"Who else would I get that from?" They both exchanged a smile. Nancy took hold of Karen by the waist, "I want to go wherever you go."

"I don't want to ruin your life."

"You could never do that."

Karen gasped. Nancy's strong grip on her ass was making her feisty, "So you want to be girlfriends? I don't think we'd be allowed anywhere."

"We can make it work...I see you like a queen."

"A queen?" Karen said dumbfounded.

"Yes...and my face can be your throne," she said this fluttering those long eyelashes of hers.

Karen was very taken with how hot and naughty that sounded. "That's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me," Karen had tears stinging in her eyes.

* * *

Johnathan looked over the brochure and information Mike gave them. New York was huge, it would be almost impossible to find them. Luckily he was able to find a list written by Karen of all the hotspots they were going to checkout. The Statue of Liberty of course was at the top of this list.

"We should split up," said Steve checking out what else was written," We can each take 1 or 2 on the list. We meet back here."

"No way," Barb protested, "We should stick together we don't know what could happen."

It was decided on a vote. They all travelled together to the Statue of Liberty. They knew that they're chances were slim bumping into the two but they had to try.

Robin was feeling sick going up the elevator. What horrors could she possibly see this time? Everyone was afraid of her snapping at them so they didn't ask what was bothering her.

They walked around the head. Lots of families but no sign of anyone that looked like the two.

"Hey wait that's them!"

Steve pointed to Nancy and Karen just on the other side of a group of other tourists. They were very curiously holding onto each other. No one believed it when the mother and daughter locked lips. This was more than a peck this was full on open mouth. The gang was mortified.

Johnathan, Steve and Barb turned to Robon, awaiting some kind of answer. Robin felt like she was bring backed into a corner. During this time they missed Nancy and Karen getting taken away by some people that looked like regular sightseers. Burlap sacks over their heads and everything.

"Look they're getting away!" Robin shouted, she led the still traumatized group to the kidnappers. They seemed to give them the slip but they didn't take the elevator or at least not one that could be seen. They went down to the bottom. Thete on the ground they could see Nancy and Karen being forced into a car; it was like they had teleported.

"Come on!" They jumped into Johnathan's car. They followed behind the black car that had tinted windows. It sped up when the driver knew they were being followed but then slowed down. That's when Johnsthan noticed a second black car with tinted windows drive closely behind him.

The car ahead with Nancy and Karen drove to a shady part of town. Some old warehouse that had to be abandoned. Doors opened up and they drove in. The warehouse was empty save for some boxes stacked in a corner. The black car parked. Before the kids could jump out I'd tgevsr some men in black appeared at their doors standing there looking intimidating. They weren't going anywhere.

Everyone was still freaked out about what they saw Nancy do with Karen, more sk than the fact some super shady men working for the lab were keeping them there.

"They kissed!" Barb exclaimed.

"I think they used tongue!" Steve cringed.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Johnathan panicked.

They turned to Robin once again. She had it, she couldn't live with this information any longer she blurted out every detail.

"They were making out! Her mother's tits were out! Happy? Do you want more?"

Everyone was shocked. This whole thing was unnerving. It still didn't explain why anyone would want this. Why did they want Nancy and Karen indulge in incestuous tendencies?

"This is fucked," Steve said, blank stare.

"So what now?"

"We wait," Johnathan said, looking at their hopeless situation.

To their surprise the floor opened up and the car Nancy and Karen were in descended down into a dark secret basement under the warehouse. This was definitely the new Hawkins' lab.

* * *

Nancy and Karen tried remaining calm during the ordeal. They were more scared for the other than they were themselves. Their hands were in zip tied. Things were very quiet after their struggle. The car they were in stopped moving, they could really only hear themselves trying to slow down their breathing.

The sound of their doors opening. They were forced out rather roughly. and sat down onto steel chairs. Their bags were removed. Two burly men stood next to the two ladies. Out of the darkness came Brenner. He was looking quite satisfied with himself.

"Hello."

"What the fuck is this?!" Karen yelled.

"Stay calm. I know you don't know who I am but I know who you are. I've been keeping my eye on you."

"Creep!" Nancy exclaimed.

He stared at them, unphased. He paced the floor with his hands behind his back.

"I was fascinated the first time I saw you. When you came for your friend," he said, talking to Nancy, "You're a very brave girl. Your mother must be very proud of you."

"I am!" Karen glared at him, "Please let her go!"

"No, Mom I'm not leaving you!" Nancy stressed.

She tried getting up in her chair but one of the burly men in black forced her to stay down with his big hands.

"Very good. I have studied your behaviour. I'm seeing why it likes you."

"What?" Nancy's brow furled.

Brenner held out a remote from behind his back. He pressed a button and a door opened. The Monster came shuffling out of another room. Its head opened up with those flaps and those teeth. Nancy and Karen shut their eyes. The damn thing got closer.

"Kiss."

Nancy and Karen both opened their eyes and gave the doctor a disgusted look.

"Just do it."

The creature made a hideous noise. Nancy kissed Karen softly at first but then it became more sensual. The Monster became less aggressive and acted almost as obediently as a dog. Nancy and Karen watched it confused by what it was doing.

"You see we have never been able to change its behavior. The gas you two were exposed to seemed to change everything. On humans anyway. You two have been great test subjects. Terrific."

"I don't understand any of this!" Karen shouted, hoping to alert someone.

"You see this just like the others we found are what we call 'Ancient Ones' they seem to have existed long before us. They come from a world within our own. It's very hard to explain in lamens terms. But you see the only way to keep them from destroying us is to entertain them."

"Entertain?" Nancy scowled.

"Yes and you are the entertainment we need."

"Huh?" Karen felt like she was in some surreal dream. What was real anymore?

"Think of it this way. If you don't keep what you've been doing going we won't survive as s species."

Both Nancy and Karen were wide eyed. Nancy found this hard to believe but also terrifying.

"So it likes watching us?"

"Yes we have shown video of your...encounters...all of them."

More of these things crawled out of the dark. All were very loud and looking for a fight. Nancy and Karen looked at each other and gulped.

"They pick up on emotions. They know how much you two love each other. They reacted very positively to your interactions earlier."

Brenner revealed a tv on a tiny table. He played back Nancy's romantic talk to Karen. "You're my queen. My face is your throne."

All of the ugly bastards chattered in celebration.

"They want more you see."

"But...it's just the gas right?" Nancy questioned, unsure of her own emotions.

"No, Nancy from what I've seen it was all you. The gas probably just helped you realize it."

Nancy bit her lip, hesitating.

"Whoa...he's right," Karen said, absolute certainty.

"Mom...I...I love you."

The monsters acted like they were in their own little mosh pit.

"I love you too, baby," Karen said, holding Nancy's tied hands.

Brenner signalled his men to cut their zip ties. Nancy sat in Karen's lap which the creatures responded positively too. Nancy held on tight expecting them to stampede.

"They won't hurt you they just want to watch."

"I don't know about this," Karen said speaking through her teeth. Brenner showed her the first time Nsncy and her were exposed to the gas. She was so happy to shake her boobs for that one and put on a little show. "Whoa that is insane."

"You're awesome," Nancy smirked. The two kissed.

"I'll leave you two alone a minute. Don't worry they'll behave."

Nancy and Karen got out of their tops. They had to admit it was fun doing this in front of an audience. Nancy found herself turned on but probably not as much as Karen who posed for the slimer beasts. They got full on naked caressing each others' bodies. The two slipped their fingers into each other and played with their clits all the while not taking their eyes away.

"Look at me, Nancy! Look at me!"

"Ahhh!"

"Yes! Yes that's it!"

They wanted more so that's exactly what they gave them. Karen took Nancy's lead, following her careful and cheeky instructions she said giddily into her ear. Nancy lied down on the cold hard floor. Karen lied right on top of her and kneaded her boobs into Nancy's face. Nancy hungrily licked them like there was no tomorrow. She sucked on those nipples like a pro. Next was the absolute fun part.69. Karen spun around and let Nancy eat her out and play with her ass. Nancy moaned loudly, almost shrieking at Karen's very fast tongue in her slit.

Nancy's hands moved up and down her mother's body, moaning in ecstacy as the monsters cheered her on. Karen played to the crowd by getting on her knees, rubbing her behind into Nancy nice and cozy like. She came, flipping her hair back like a super model. She got off and let Nancy breathe. She signaled Nancy to open her mouth nice and wide. Like a mother bird she spit a trail of Nancy's own juices into her mouth. That finale satisfied the hungry masses. For now.

They put their clothes back on and Brenner emerged with a clipboard under his arm. He applauded them with a slow clap.

"Bravo."

He presented the clipboard to them. Contracts for their service.

"What is this?" Karen asked.

"An agreement. You continue what you are doing until worthy replacements take over your duties."

"Duties?" Nancy said, wincing at their live making being such.

"Yes you both are very vital right now. You might be the only two that can appease them"

"You mean you can't just nuke those things?" Karen asked with her limited knowledge of monster killing.

"Afraid we've tried everything. Theres always more of them. Harder to get rid of than roaches. Looks like they're here to stay."

Nancy spotted dollar signs in the fine print and showed Karen. "Whoa we're getting paid?"

"Yes I'm not making you do this against your will or anything."

"Oh my," Karen said, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Well we are saving the world."

"Yes and it's very important you not tell anyone about our deal or our operations. Thst goes for your friends too."

Nancy thought about this. No doubt this guy was still bad news but for now he seemed on the level. She signed the piece of paper.

Karen gave her a kiss on the lips to seal the deal. Brenner gave them his business card. "We'll keep in touch. We'll be watching."

Nancy took Karen by the hand and they rose back up to the surface. They were escorted to Johnathan's car and they were given the quick go ahead to leave. Nancy was so puzzled at the presence of her old friends.

"You guys came for us?"

"Yeah, Nance we knew something was up we had to come," Barb smiled.

There was a brief silence before Robin butted in.

"I told them everything."

Nancy gasped, "What?"

"Oh, Jesus," Karen squeezed her forehead.

"It's cool we know it was the scientists and their crazy experiments," said Johnathan.

"Uh...," Nancy started. She went into some minor details about what happened. As far as they knew the bad men were finished with Hawkins and set up base in New York to battle the other side.

"So wait you're still being forced to do all that nasty stuff with each other because it will entertain those things and stop them from taking over?" Barb's mind was finding it hard to wrap around this.

"Um...that's what we wanted to talk about...," Nancy bit her lip and eyed Karen.

Karen placed Nancy's hand up in the air, "We're in love."

There was a collective "WHAATT?"

"Don't freak out!" Nancy exclaimed.

"You must've gotten gassed again! We have to find a way to get it out of your system!" Robin panicked, "Pull over, Johnathan."

Karen grabbed onto Nancy tightly, "No if anything it made me realize just how special she is to me."

"She made me feel like I was beautiful!"

"Oh my God you are both crazy!" Barb freaked.

"No, guys! Guys!" Nancy shouted as Johnathan pulled over. It looked like they were going to get kicked out but when they took some more time to explain it looked like they might have reached the teens.

"This is the most fun I've had in years," Karen confessed.

"I really don't want this to end," Nancy pouted.

"You both...seem really happy," Steve said, a bit more hopeful.

"I feel shitty. I don't mean to sound like a bad friend or anything," Barb said.

Robin grimaced, "I still think you're a freak, Wheeler but I kind of believe you."

"I'm glad you guys understand," smiled Nancy.

"OK," said Johnathan, "Guess it's back to Hawkins then."

"Actually...," Nancy looked at Karen who had already made up her mind, "I think we're staying here."

"Huh?"

"It's best we stay here. Close to that place," Karen said with confidence, "We have to...it's our duty."

"Those things could invade Hawkins. As long as the lab is here and they have a tight watch on them then everything should be fine."

"You're seriously going to do this for a bunch of pervy aliens?" Robin interjected.

Nancy shrugged, "I don't need to do it for them," she laughed, tickling the bottom of Karen's chin. The group shuddered, still getting used to this unconventional romance.

"What do we tell everyone?" Johnathan asked.

"We started a new life," Karen stated, "Just don't tell Mike or Holly."

"You can tell my dad he won't remember," Nancy said making her mother laugh.

"So that's it you just cut ties with everyone?" Barb frowned.

"No of course not. We'll come back to visit plus you know we're still a team. There could be all kinds of other stuff happening that we don't know about yet."

"I really appreciate your kids' concern," Karen smiled.

With that they were dropped off to their hotel, unsure of what the future might have in store for them. This was a moment in their lives that no one would ever forget. In their room Karen and Nancy looked out the window at this gigantic city they knew almost nothing about.

"What are you thinking?" Karen asked, seeing Nancy was deep in thought.

Nancy looked down at the check they got from Brenner, "Wondering what we'll be doing with this..."

Karen kissed her on the cheek, "We can do anything we want. Be anyone we want."

"Yeah, you're right. We could come with all new identities," Nancy grinned.

"Whatever we do...we'll be together," Karen nibbled on her neck.

"Always," Nancy returned her kisses.

They went back over to the bed, in seconds losing clothes again. The monsters would be pleased. Maybe they would be entertaining them forever who really knew if they would find replacements as good as them. All Nancy and Karen knew was they weren't going to stop until their hearts stopped beating.

**THE END**

**Thank you all for reading this insanity! Definitely will be more Stranger Things stories in the future!**


End file.
